Narthion
One of the Apex Dozen, a member of the Kraahkan Triad, and a double agent for the Order of Artahka. History Narthion was once a simple labourer within the Brotherhood of Makuta. He had always had a penchant of caring for his fellow workers, and his more honourable side was part of the reason he did not enlist in their colossal armies. His work in improving the conditions and thereby efficiency of workers within the Brotherhood received mixed reactions, some believing him to be too liberal for a Makuta, some believing him to see the natural advantage of good will. Either way, he did not escape the notice of Teridax, who chose him, along with Cazzadath and Visstass, to test the replicated Kraahkan (Spherus Imperus). This was met with disaster, and the three were heavily altered as a result. Narthion found his good will magnified by a factor of ten, making him almost as honourable and for justice as a common Toa. He found the shift very difficult, especially as he knew, given his position, that defecting could very easily cause more damage and harm than staying where he was. He did his best to avoid direct conflict, and found a useful mix of his potent shadow and light abilities could create the semblance a being was dead when they were merely unconscious, allowing him to still function on the battleground without going against his morals, and he served the Brotherhood for some time. When Teridax began his conquest for proper, Narthion found he could not keep up with the amount of combatants he was facing, as his method required concentration on one opponent at a time, and he therefore had to resort to killing in order to keep up his reputation. He was contacted by the Order of Artahka in order to serve as an agent, providing information on the whereabouts of Teridax and his actions. It is unknown how exactly the organisation knew Narthion would be the most suitable candidate for this role, although it is also believed they reached out to many Makuta, and merely killed those who declined their offer. Narthion accepted, seeing this as a way to do good with his position, and began feeding information to the Order. He leaked the whereabouts and time of Teridax's planned "coup de grace", and the successful defeat of Teridax is widely attributed to this. Teridax still was not aware it was Narthion who caused his downfall, so when the Apex Dozen was to be formed, Narthion was invited to help form it. He accepted, seeing this as an additional way to do good in a powerful place. Kortarex later learned the truth, and to no one else's knowledge, has begun planning to execute Narthion publicly as a show of force. Tools and Abilities Narthion possessed a Kraahkan which had power over both the elements of Shadow and Light, permitting him to use both elements at a legendary-Kanohi level. The odd synergies between both elements coming into contact allowed him to use a plethora of special abilities, such as instant incapacitating of opponents, and temporary invulnerability. He carried the Justice Spear, a relic which was altered by the light and shadow energies of the replicated Kraahkan, and had the ability to block and store large amounts of elemental energy. It could also release an individual from non-permanent mental effects (so the likes of Vek'Bel'Zzak's mental powers and affectations could not be reversed). Personality Prior to his alteration by the replicated Kraahkan, Narthion was a comparatively liberally minded Makuta who believed in protection for the subjects of the Brotherhood. He believed, like all Makuta, that his people had a right to conquer and rule over the known universe, but that those they ruled over should be treated fairly and justly. He therefore campaigned for better treatment of labourers as he had risen up from those ranks. When he wore the new Kraahkan, these feelings were magnified by a magnitude of ten, making him, essentially, a Toa. He believed in justice for all and was disillusioned with the Brotherhood's cause, aiming to impede them quietly whenever he could. Category:Spherus Imperus Category:Apex Dozen Category:Makuta